The Edge
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Julie knew something was bothering her father and she was determined to find out what and, if she could, fix it. My version of how Julie became a Burner. No ships.
1. One

A/N: I have planned for this story to be ten chapters long, but who knows it could be shorter or longer. Enjoy.

The Edge

Julie Kane hummed happily as she walked the long hallway to her father's office. She was in a good mood and was excited to show her father the gold medal she had received in Tech class for her holographic program. Her tune was interrupted as she heard her father's angry tone coming from his office. Cautiously she approached and lightly knocked, before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

"Traitorous, good for nothing traitor!" The gruff voice of Abraham Kane boomed throughout the large white and gray office.

"Dad?" Julie asked more than a little frightened of the man in front of her; she wasn't used to seeing her father so upset.

"What?" The leader of Deluxe turned at the sound of his daughter's voice. Abraham Kane's face was as red as his hair and his eyes seemed to blaze fire. Behind him was a large computer window, on it was a profile of a man Julie knew well. Mike Chilton, her father's favorite cadet stood tall and handsome behind the Kaneco logo, his eyes as big as his smile as he raised his arm up in a salute.

The rage seemed to subside when he spotted her. "Hello sweetheart." Kane replied, forcing a smile. He clicked a button and the image of Mike Chilton disappeared. "How was your day?"

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked.

"Of course," Kane said unconvincingly.

"You don't look okay," she accused. "You actually look a bit stressed."

Kane placed his large hands on his daughter's shoulder. "Ah, you know, I'm hard at work trying to make Deluxe better than the best."

Julie smiled. "A boss's job is never done," she said, quoting a phrase her father frequently used.

Kane's face broke out into a more natural grin. "That's right dear. And today is definitely one of those days where I have to be the Big Boss. So, unless there's something super important, daddy has work to do."

"Oh, no, there's nothing that can't wait for a better time," Julie insisted and placed her medal into the pocket of her vest.

"That's my little girl," Kane said affectionately and patted her shoulders with his heavy hands.

Julie tried not to wince and grinned at her father. "Yep, that's me all over," she agreed.

Kane laughed and released her. "Go on and get outta here and let your old man change the world." He leaned down and offered his cheek.

"See you at dinner dad?" she asked and kissed him.

"See you at dinner," Kane promised and turned around to summon a new computer screen.

Julie watched him for a moment before leaving and quietly closed the door. Walking slowly Julie headed to the express elevator and pressed the button for her bedroom suite. The doors opened almost immediately and she went inside. The red haired seventeen year-old crossed her arms over her chest and sighed heavily. She knew it was a long shot that her father would have time for her, but it didn't stop her from trying.

The elevator dinged, signaling her stop. Julie stepped out and walked into her room. She paused at the door and looked around her white room. Although it was bright and clean the sight annoyed her. Julie went to her white desk and pulled out the small rag she kept in the top drawer. She took the medal out of her vest and stared at it. With a renewed sense of purpose she polished her medal and placed it next to the Computer Science Trophy and the First in Class Certificate and the glass award for Excellence in Computer Programming.

She sat cross-legged on her desk chair and leaned back. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at her achievements. Her grin faded when her gaze traveled down to the photograph or her and her dad. The anger in her father convinced her that there was something bothering her father and Julie wanted to find out what it was. And if she could, fix it.

She may not know what was going on but she was determined to find out and she knew a place to start. With a click of her finger Julie opened a computer screen and typed in her father's username and password for the Kaneco database and pulled up the file on one Mike Chilton.


	2. Two

**The Edge 2**

Julie went to dinner angry. She wasn't sure who she was mad at more; her father for putting so much trust into one person or at Mike Chilton for breaking that trust. Going thru Chilton's record she could hardly blame her father for believing Mike was the best man in the KaneCo Guard. She had heard her father praise Chilton ever since he was new recruit. Above average intelligence, he ranked high in leadership skills and but it was his record breaking physical abilities that had left a big impression on his superiors. It was only a matter of time before word of Mike's achievements reached her father. Based on his record Mike appeared to be almost super human.

Julie was about to click on the security footage of her father's office from earlier today but had been called to dinner before she could watch it.

He father didn't seem to notice her sudden change in mood as he cut into the meat of his pot roast. He was muttering to himself as he stabbed his fork into the beef and Julie had the sneaking suspicion her father was imaging he was cutting in a certain cadet. Julie shivered at the thought and concentrated on drowning her potatoes in gravy.

The door slid open and a tall gangly teen came in.

"Hi _Ju_-lie," Tooley said, grinning widely as he emphasized her name.

"Hello Tooley," Julie said numbly cutting a large piece of roast and stuffing it into her face so she wouldn't have to talk to the goofy boy.

He continued to stare at her as if he expected her to say something more, but Julie just continued to smile awkwardly at him. "Did you have something for my dad?"

Tooley blinked and seemed to come out of his daze. "Oh, yes. Good looking out Julie!" he chuckled and continued down the table to Kane.

"No problem," she replied dully and pushed a carrot around her plate.

"Good evening Mr. K," Tooley said and chuckled immediately.

"What is it, Tooley?" Kane demanded, ignoring the man's greeting.

"Well, Mister Kane, sir. It's appears someone has hacked into the KaneCo database."

"WHAT?" Kane roared his face transformed into the very definition of rage.

"I SAID SOMEONE HAS HACKED INTO THE KANECO DATABASE!" Tooley shouted into Kane's ear.

Julie nearly choked on her ice water and had to remind herself that she had used her father's own information to access the KaneCo's database, leaving virtually no trail. This hacker had to be someone else. Right?

Kane popped out of his chair. "I heard you the first time! What's being done to _stop_ him?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Stop who?"

"Chilton!" Kane insisted.

Julie dropped her fork. It bounced onto the plate with a loud clatter. Both men turned to look at her. Julie grimaced. "Sorry," she apologized and sheepishly picked up her fork.

Kane, mistaking Julie's actions as a daughter's concern, collected himself. "It's me who is sorry, my precious Jewel. I shouldn't bring work to our family time." He smiled at her for a moment. "But this is an emergency so I hope that you can forgive me for cutting dinner short." Kane didn't wait for her answer and got up from the table and made his way to the door. Tooley followed close behind. "Let's try again tomorrow. Daddy loves you, Julie."

"And Julie loves Daddy," Julie replied automatically.

Feeling her appetite leave her Julie waited for the door to close before she got up and headed to the door. She opened it a crack and stuck her head out to see that there was no one in the hallway. When she was sure it was clear Julie ducked out, and keeping to the shadows, she made it back to her bedroom. She ran over to her desk and opened the computer window with the security footage; she needed to get to the bottom of this whole Mike Chilton mess.

Without knowing exactly why, Julie held her breath as she clicked play on the video.


End file.
